The invention relates to a product including a seat and a seat belt which is adjustable between a released position and a fastened position, by means of which seat belt in its fastened position a person can be secured to the seat, and including a transponder-communication device for the contacless communication with a transponder which supplies at least one type of control information, and including a transmission coil for receiving transponder signals each containing at least one type of control information, which transmission coil is mechanically attached to a part of the product and which is electrically connected to the transponder communication device, in which device identification information representing at least a part of the received transponder signal can be determined.
Such a product motor vehicle of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known from, for example, the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,392 A. This known product concerns a motor vehicle in which the transmission coil, which is electrically connected to the transponder communication device and which serves to receive transponder signals, is accommodated in a cavity of the driver's door of the motor vehicle at a predetermined unchangeable location. Viewed from outside the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle, the transmission coil is located behind the steel outer panel of the driver's door, as a result of which the metal outer panel has a certain shielding effect, which affects the transmission field strength and the reception sensitivity of the transmission coil accommodated in the recess of the driver's door. Moreover, it is to be noted that owing to the location of the transmission coil in the recess of the driver's door the distance between the transmission coil and a person in the driver's seat is comparatively large, which comparatively large distance gives rise to communication problems between the transmission coil and a transponder arranged in the clothing of the driver in the driver's seat.